For you, My Love
by pick-a-doo
Summary: Jangan sakiti bungaku, kalau kau tak ingin merasakan dua kali lipat lebih sakit, Yamanaka Ino. Oh, atau bisa kukatakan, kau sudah terlambat?/AU/Oneshot


"_Aktris Haruno Sakura, 22 tahun, pagi ini ditemukan pingsan, tak sadarkan diri di apartemennya."_

"_Tidak ada yang menjadi tersangka ataupun saksi mata. Nona Haruno tengah sendirian di rumah."_

"_Ah mungkin dia stress lantaran banyak sekali media tengah mengejarnya atas kenaikan karirnya yang cemerlang tahun ini."_

"_Kasihan. Padahal baru saja dia mendapat peran sebagai tokoh penting dalam film terbaru sutradara ternama Hyuuga Neji, beserta saudara perempuannya. Hyuuga Hinata."_

"_Dengar-dengar, perannya akan digantikan dengan aktris lain."_

"_Kami-sama, ternyata Nona Haruno mengalami gegar otak ringan, dan kebutaan sementara. Berapa lama ia akan menghilang dari dunia hiburan?"_

-0-0-0-

_**Tak tahukah dirimu siapa yang ada di belakang semua ini, Sakura?**_

_**Ayolah, pasti kau tahu jawabannya, walaupun kini penglihatanmu gelap sempurna.**_

_**Tidak tahu?**_

_**Baiklah. Akan kutunjukkan.**_

_**For you, My Love**_

_**Genre: Drama/Romance**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

-0-0-0-

"Tuan Uchiha Sasuke, kau ditunggu di ruangan dokter Hatake. Ruang nomor 65," tutur seorang perawat wanita dengan rambut pendek gelap ramah.

Seorang pemuda berambut _raven _yang sejak tadi menunggu di ruangan yang kini berangsur sepi itu menoleh, dan mengangguk singkat. "Hn. Terima kasih," sahutnya.

"Semoga calon tunanganmu baik-baik saja, Tuan," ujar perawat itu tersenyum, sebelum berlalu.

"Aa."

-0-0-0-

"Maaf, Tuan Uchiha. Apa sedari tadi kau mendengarkanku?"

Uchiha Sasuke sedikit terlonjak atas peringatan pelan sang dokter. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula tertuju lurus pada secarik kertas berisi diagnosa kecil tentang sebuah penyakit. Matanya berangsur kelu saat ditatapnya wajah dokter itu.

"Aa," jawabnya singkat. "Tapi… bisa kau ulangi lagi kenapa Sakura harus menderita sedikit lebih lama?"

Sang dokter menghela nafas singkat, di balik masker biru tuanya. "Ada kesalahan kecil pada saraf matanya. Kau pasti tahu, kan, benturan keras di belakang kepalanya yang menyebabkan kecelakaan ini? Aku tak menyangka kalau dampaknya akan separah ini," jelas Dokter Hatake panjang lebar, "tapi tenanglah. Setelah itu, penglihatannya akan kembali seperti sedia kala."

Sasuke menatap dokter itu, meminta jawaban. "Berapa lama tepatnya?" tanyanya.

"Hm… kalau diagnosaku tak salah, Nona Haruno boleh melepas perban matanya sekitar dua minggu lagi," jawabnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban sang dokter. Dan perlu kau ingat, tidak ada yang mengerti arti senyuman kecil itu. Tidak sang dokter, ataupun secarik kertas diagnosa yang terpapar di depannya, berisi surat keterangan Haruno Sakura.

Hanya dirinya, dan Kami-samalah yang mengerti.

-0-0-0-

Kerlap-kerlip lampu disko tak henti-hentinya menyilaukan sepasang indera penglihatan para manusia yang tengah menggoyangkan tubuh mereka di ruangan itu. Bau parfum beraneka jenis bercampur dengan keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuh mereka. Bunyi musik yang memekakkan telinga seakan memeriahkan suasana di tengah lantai dansa itu.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi sebuah konter minuman. Jari-jemarinya yang lentik dan kurus itu terulum, menopang dagunya yang berbentuk sempurna. Gelas tinggi yang terletak di depannya berisikan setengah cairan kekuningan menjadi teman setianya malam itu.

Si penjaga konter sudah dua kali kembali ke hadapan gadis itu, dan menawarinya minuman lain. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, dan memintanya membawakan sebungkus rokok mentol, sebagaimana banyak digunakan para perokok wanita.

Namun sampai sekarang pun, sebungkus rokok yang dibawakan si penjaga konter belum disentuhnya sama sekali.

Gadis itu memilih membuka jaket kulit hitam pendek yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuhnya, di atas dress hitam yang dikenakannya. Ruangan dengan banyak orang yang saling menari itu memberikan atmosfir melelahkan baginya, juga temperatur yang bertambah tinggi.

Dress hitam selutut yang dikenakannya tentu menarik perhatian para lelaki yang melewati punggungnya, lantaran gadis itu memilih membelakangi lantai dansa yang terletak tepat di belakangnya.

Beberapa dari para lelaki itu yang langsung menyapanya tanpa basa-basi, dikenalnya dengan baik. Selain klub ini adalah klub yang bisa dibilang khusus untuk para masyarakat kalangan atas, tidak menutup kemungkinan juga, selebriti yang tengah naik daun seperti dirinya pun akan berkunjung kesini untuk sekadar melepas penat.

Gadis itu baru saja ingin menenggak habis minumannya, ketika dirasanya sentuhan halus di bahu kirinya yang tak tertutup kain.

"Mau kutraktir minum?"

"Kau…" suara gadis itu tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Si pemuda pemilik suara berat itu mengangkat ujung bibirnya, sehingga terbentuk seringai kecil disana. "Aku bosan. Kau juga begitu, kan?"

"T-terserahlah," jawabnya, sementara sepasang mata biru cerahnya mengawasi si pemuda yang dengan santai mengambil tempat di sampingnya, "aku juga sedang tidak terburu-buru."

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu menyeringai. "Itulah yang kuharapkan," tuturnya.

Seperti apa yang telah dijanjikan pemuda itu, dua menit kemudian, dua gelas minuman baru tersaji di depan keduanya. Gadis itu, yang memilih untuk menutup dirinya di depan si pemuda, sedikit demi sedikit mulai merasa santai.

Bahkan, gadis itu pun memesan segelas minuman alkohol lagi, lantaran semakin lama, si pemuda mulai membuatnya sedikit nyaman.

Atas dasar pengaruh alkohol yang kuat, bunyi musik yang semakin menggila, serta dorongan-dorongan dari lingkungan di sekitar mereka, pemuda itu semakin mendekatkan kursinya. Keduanya pun dengan jelas melihat apa yang dilakukan sepasang muda-mudi di samping mereka secara diam-diam, membuat gadis itu mau tidak mau terpaku pada suatu titik.

Di luar dugaan, pemuda itu mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi, dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada si gadis yang terlihat hampir mabuk. "Kau ingin, hm?"

"…"

Seulas senyum kecil tergambar di wajah pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu. "Aku bisa memberikannya padamu," ujarnya berbisik, "ini pasti pengalaman pertamamu, kan?"

"…"

Berawal dari pegangan si pemuda yang menahan kedua lengan gadis itu sehingga terperangkap di kursinnya, kini jemarinya yang dingin mulai memainkan rambut pirang panjang itu. Dengan refleks, pemuda itu merasakan sesuatu mencengkeram kerah depan kemeja hitamnya.

"Jawabanmu?" bisiknya lagi, kali ini dielusnya pipi kanan gadis itu.

"…"

Bukan. Bukan jawaban yang dicarinya, namun anggukan lemah yang dirasakannya. Dengan satu gerakan, digendongnya tubuh mungil gadis yang kini kehilangan setengah kesadarannya.

Entah darimana datangnya kecepatan berlarinya, tiga menit berlalu, pemuda itu sudah mendudukkan si gadis di bangku penumpang. Dengan kecepatan mobil _sport_-nya melaju di jalur kosong, maka perjalanan menuju salah satu hotel berbintang itu pun terasa sangat singkat.

Seringai tipis lagi-lagi terbentuk di bibirnya. Sebentar lagi, dirinya akan mencicipi bagaimana indahnya neraka dunia yang sering dibicarakan orang.

Yah. Keadaan akan berubah besok pagi. Ya kan, Sasuke Uchiha?

-0-0-0-

"A-aduh… kepalaku…"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang terbangun dengan keadaan kacau di atas ranjang berukuran dobel, di sebuah hotel berbintang. Selimut berwarna krem keemasan menutup tubunya sebatas dagu. Dua menit kemudian, dirasanya tubunya menggigil kedinginan, membuatnya penasaran sehingga mengintip ke balik selimut yang menutupinya.

'Astaga…' batinnya dengan napas tertahan. 'Ternyata semalam itu sungguhan.'

Ia mendapati tubuhnya tak berbusana di balik selimut tebal itu, dan menemukan pula pakaiannya semalam terletak acak-acakan di lantai kamar. Perlahan, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum kecil, sebelum gadis itu sibuk meliliti sekujur tubuhnya dengan sprei putih yang entah bagaimana bentuknya.

Di bawah balutan sprei itu, ia membawa tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi, yang nyata pernah digunakan sebelumnya. Bekas pasta gigi yang pernah dipakai, dan sikat gigi yang sudah dilepaskan dari plastik bening yang menutupinya.

Ia mengambil satu yang belum terpakai, dan melepas plastiknya. 'Mimpi apa aku? Tidur dengan seorang Sasuke Uchiha? Apalagi, dia kan tunangan Sakura Haruno? Apa karena…' walaupun di dalam pikiran, gadis itu tetap tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Yang menjadi pikirannya kini adalah, bagaimana pengalamannya yang menakjubkan terjadi semalam.

Setelah membasuh muka, dan merapikan rambut, serta bekas lipstik di bibirnya ia keluar dari ruangan itu, dan baru menyadari bahwa pakaian si pemuda tidak ada dimana-mana. 'Oh, mungkin sudah pergi,' pikirnya ringan.

Ia baru saja ingin mengambil pakaiannya sendiri yang teronggok di lantai, ketika menyadari ada sehelai kertas yang jatuh. Dahinya mengerut, dan diambilnya kertas itu.

"Apa in—"

_Jangan sakiti bungaku, kalau kau tak ingin merasakan dua kali lipat lebih sakit, Yamanaka Ino. Oh, atau bisa kukatakan, kau sudah terlambat?_

-0-0-0-

"Bagaimana?"

Seringai tipis muncul di wajah seorang pemuda yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah ruangan kerja, didominasi warna krem dan coklat muda. "Kau tahu aku tak pernah kalah," ujarnya bangga dengan suara beratnya. "Kuambil dengan kameraku yang terbaik."

Dengan satu lemparan ringan, amplop kertas berwarna coklat yang sedari tadi dijinjing oleh pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu sampai di atas sebuah meja kerja. Di hadapannya, duduklah seorang pemuda lain dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir satu keatas.

Satu tangannya mulai membuka pengait yang menahan si amplop agar tak terbuka. Sementara itu, pemuda yang tadi membawakan amplopnya menarik kursi di hadapannya.

"Cukup?" tanya pemuda itu, mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya.

"Hn, kerja bagus, Sasuke," balas si pemuda yang tengah memperhatikan foto-foto yang menit lalu terjejal di dalam amplop coklat itu.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Lalu, mana bayaranku, Shikamaru?"

Nara Shikamaru tersenyum. "Jangan bodoh kau," tukasnya, sambil menaruh kembali foto-foto itu. "Dengan ini kita sudah impas. Aku sudah membalaskan dendamku, kau pun sudah melakukannya. Wanita itu sudah mendapatkan dua kali ganjaran, Tuan Uchiha."

"Kau tahu aku hanya bercanda," tuturnya. "Aku harus mandi dua kali untuk menghilangkan bau parfumnya dari tubuhku. Sial. Parfum macam apa sih yang dipakainya?"

Lagi-lagi, Shikamaru tersenyum, namun kali ini terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya. "Aroma bunga-bungaan. Dia menyukainya, dan… tenanglah aku sudah tak mencium lagi wangi-wangian itu."

"Aku penasaran. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan foto-foto itu?"

"Hm… bagaimana kalau kupermalukan dirinya di depan publik? Seperti caranya menjatuhkan Sakura Haruno di puncak karirnya, dan seperti caranya meninggalkanku." ujar Shikamaru pelan, namun pasti.

Sasuke menyeringai dalam bayangan rambutnya. "Ide bagus. Senang bekerja sama denganmu."

-0-0-0-

_**Apa kau melihat berita pagi ini, Sakura? **__**Oh maaf, maksudku, pasti kau mendengarnya di televisi, ya kan?**_

_**Aku tahu kebiasaanmu menyetel acara berita setiap pagi, dengan segelas susu hangat, dan roti panggang di hadapanmu. Kau akan duduk di sofa, menungguku hingga aku datang ke apartemenmu, dan seperti biasa, kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama.**_

_**Eh. Tapi itu tak penting, Sayang.**_

_**Lihatlah—setidaknya, dengarlah siapa nama seseorang yang disebutkan oleh Nona pembaca berita itu. Kau mengenalnya dengan baik, kan Sakura?**_

_**Yamanaka Ino.**_

_**Sahabatmu semenjak masa Sekolah Menengah Atas. Teman seperjuanganmu mencapai cita-citamu sehingga kau sampai pada puncak karirmu ini.**_

_**Tapi, apakah kau mengerti? Ketamakan mengubah cara kerja otaknya, Sayang. **_

_**Dia iri padamu. Iri akan kelebihan yang kau miliki. Iri akan apa yang Tuhan berikan padamu. Dan hal rendah yang bernama 'kedengkian' itulah yang membuatnya gelap mata hingga mencelakakanmu.**_

_**Tapi kau tak usah khawatir, Sakura.**_

_**Aku disini. Aku yang akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaanmu. Apapun pengorbanan dariku, terimalah.**_

_**Untukmu, Cintaku**_

-0-0-0-

Berita tentang meluasnya foto skandal Yamanaka Ino meluas secara cepat di Kota Konoha secara tak terduga. Publik segera mengecamnya. Para produser yang telah mengikat kontrak kerja dengannya, secara singkat kini kontrak itu melayang entah kemana.

Berita tentang perselingkuhan Yamanaka Ino, dengan artis pendatang baru bernama Sai pun menjadi berita kedua yang hangat selama dua minggu ke depan. Nara Shikamaru—mantan kekasih Nona Yamanaka—yang menjadi orang kedua sebagai kejaran wartawan hanya melempar senyum simpulnya ke kamera, dan berlalu. Selalu begitu.

Foto-foto itu telah berulang kali diperiksa, dan tidak ditemukan adanya kepalsuan disana. Ino pun tak bisa menyangkal. Karena malam sebelum foto-foto itu beredar, si penjaga rumah dengan _innocent _mengatakan bahwa tuannya tak pulang malam itu.

Dirudung dengan kecaman yang luar biasa, membuat Nona Yamanaka itu meneriakkan bahwa dirinya pernah tidur dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

Dugaannya terbalik. Tuan muda Uchiha itu secara nyata telah bertunangan dengan Sakura Haruno, dan publik pun tahu bahwa pemuda itu berkepribadian dingin, dan amat menjauhi perbuatan seperti mempermainkan wanita.

Seminggu kemudian, dengan resmi, aktris Yamanaka Ino dijebloskan ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa Konoha. Dengan begitu, berita-berita yang sempat panas selama dua minggu itupun lenyap seketika.

Klik.

"Kenapa kau matikan televisinya?"

Sasuke tersenyum kearah gadis di sebelahnya, walaupun ia tahu gadis itu tak melihatnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin ketenangan malam ini," tuturnya. "Ah ya, besok perbanmu boleh dibuka kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Ah, aku… sedikit takut."

"Aku tahu kau bisa," ujar Sasuke membelai bahu gadis itu pelan, "kita akan hidup bahagia setelah ini. Kau tahu? Orangtua kita sudah mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan yang dahsyat," tuturnya, sambil mendramatisir.

Hening sejenak.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

Napas gadis itu tercekat di tenggorokannya. "Apa… apa benar Ino yang melakukan ini padaku? Maksudku… dia salah satu orang yang paling kupercaya. Tapi…"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Sudah, tak usah kau pikirkan lagi. Lebih baik sekarang kita minum coklat buatanku. Biasanya kan kau yang membuatnya," ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Maaf," tutur Sakura pelan. "Tapi… kira-kira siapa ya yang mengambil foto-foto itu? Walaupun aku belum melihatnya, sepertinya itu sangat buruk."

Seringai tipis Sasuke terbentuk. "Tak tahulah. Mungkin pangeran kegelapan," jawabnya tergelak.

-0-0-0-

_**Ya, aku sungguhan. Pangeran kegelapan yang melakukannya. **_

_**Untuk nama julukan buatanku sendiri, itu nama yang bagus kan?**_

**The End.**


End file.
